


Love’s a Trainwreck, You’re a Mistake

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alien in Human Form, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Sixteen.Her hips snapped forward and she realized that this awful alien might be the perfect man for her.





	Love’s a Trainwreck, You’re a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Colors of a Thousand Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416178) by [paxnirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana). 



> I would be bold faced lying to you if I didn't mention that I was inspired by [ In the Colors of a Thousand Sunsets ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/416178) by paxnirvana which is just a gorgeous, amazing fic. Naturally, I've tagged it as such because it was a huge inspiration and it's also just fantastic. 
> 
> This is one of the longest fics of the month so far, as I got caught up in talking about buying strap-ons.
> 
> Title is from "Portland is Leaving" by Rocky Votolato.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been his suggestion of course, everything was his suggestion. With a leer in his almost unnaturally green eyes and a smirk on his mouth, hand sliding just a bit too low to be appropriate in public. Whispered words, a confession as they passed by a sex store in town when she was _walking him_ , and he pointed out one of the _things_ that was hanging in the window like it wasn’t obscene.

The second time he confessed his desires to her was when he was sliding into her for the third time that night, their affair being illicit just made them more eager, her heart stopping at the slick drag of his cock, feeling every inch of him.

“I’m curious,” He started, voice hoarse with a held back moan, “As to what you’d feel like inside of me.”

After that point, Carol couldn’t stop thinking about it. About herself wearing that thing they saw in the sex store window that day. At work when Lawson bent over the lab bench, she thought about him bending over for her, hands clenched in her bedsheets and pulling the neatly tucked corners out as she slid into him until his ass was firm against her hips. She pictured his infuriatingly perfect, too human face and hair wrecked as he begged for more. His obscene red lips gaping like the weird fish monster he really was, pushing back against her, and, _wow_ , she really needed to get out of there before she did something stupid.

Carol excused herself to the bathroom and, as she splashed water on her flushed cheeks and rubbed her thighs together, she decided that there was a stop she had to make before she went home for the evening.

She was soaked all day just thinking about it, avoiding Lawson like the plague all day when she could. He was handsy with her regardless, finding excuses to rub his hands on her shoulders or skate his fingers down her arm. Carol rolled her eyes, he leered at her, they played up their part. Not like it was hard, Philip Lawson was one of the most infuriating men and definitely the most infuriating Kree she had ever met.

He smiled at her in between a smirk and his eyes skating down her body, and she didn’t get butterflies in the pit of her stomach because she wasn’t a lovesick little girl and he wasn’t a boy that was going to sweep her off of her feet and buy her a diamond ring. But she was the woman who was going to buy a big cock to stick in his ass.

Carol got off of work at a reasonable hour and headed right to that shop they had walked past that one time, the one with the dildo hanging in the window like it was just a regular article of clothing. The E on the pink neon sign that just said SEX on it was starting to fade in and out, audibly flickering, and Carol had never been in a place like this before but she fought every instinct that told her to tell Lawson to shove his own dick up his ass and entered the shop.

Despite the trashy exterior, the inside of the shop was cluttered but relatively clean. The bored looking girl perked up at the sight of her, smiling and greeting her. She was suddenly glad she had changed out of her uniform as she regarded the dildos that were mounted on a display. One of them was flopped over on itself and one was about the size of her forearm. Carol ruled both of those out immediately, although the image of Lawson’s stupid gorgeous eyes widening like a damn cartoon at the sight of the huge one almost made her think about it.

After staring uselessly, she went up to the counter and asked for some help. The girl was helpful, if a bit of an oversharer, told her about the harness that she preferred for usage with her girlfriend and gave a few suggestions for dildos that would mount into it properly. Carol went with the woman’s suggestion and picked out a dildo that was the same color as his Kree skin.

After paying for those and for a bottle of lube, she went home with her discreet looking paper bag and cleaned the dildo according to the instructions in the box. It would be awhile before Lawson was able to sneak away and get to her place, so she tried it on. The harness was a bit difficult to get on, far too many straps, but she couldn’t deny feeling powerful when she slid the dildo through the O ring at the front and admired herself in front of the mirror.

Of course, as she stood, naked, admiring her new attachment in the mirror, that was when Lawson decided to use the key that she had definitely not given him to enter her apartment. Carol wheeled around to face him, the dildo bouncing cartoonishly in front of her as she prepared to admonish him for stealing her key.

She didn’t get a chance though, because he was shutting the door and kneeling before her, lips wrapping around the head of it without any words. It shouldn’t have felt as good, just a slight pressure of the base against her clit, but the sight of him looking up at her with hooded eyes as he bobbed forward to take more of the thing into his mouth had her _dripping_ down her thighs.

Lawson took it down his throat and, through the fog in her mind, Carol wondered just _how_ he learned to do _that_. Instead of asking, she just tangled her hand into impossibly perfect black hair and pulled him off of it because she felt something so _foreign_ that it took a few moments to actually connect to her brain.

“I need to be inside you.” She panted out and he _moaned_ at her words, rising to his feet and tugging her into the bedroom.

Carol just managed to remember to grab the lube off of the table before she was brought to her bedroom. He yanked her in for a kiss and she nearly dropped the bottle, just managing to keep her grip on it as his tongue pushed into her mouth. The kiss was hot and _filthy_ , and Carol moaned into it, gripping him by his expensive shirt and wrinkling it under her fingers.

It took a bit of effort to get him naked, with him alternating between kissing her breathless and trailing his lips up her neck, but she eventually got his underwear down. His cock sprung free, grinding against the one she wore between her legs and his hand came up, stroking them together a few times. 

After a few strokes, he gave her a _blinding_ smile and turned around, getting on all fours on her bed. Carol got on behind him, on her knees, only to find that he was already slicked and a bit loose. Her finger slid in easily and he gave a pleased sounding hum, pushing back into her hand.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this. I may or may not have seen you go into that store-- _oh!_ I haven’t been able to keep my hands off of myself all evening, just thinking about this.”

She slid in another finger just to feel him around her, thrusting in and out of him. He was slick and just tight enough that her mind started swimming again. She pulled her fingers out and lubed up the dildo, positioning it at his entrance.

A bit of resistance gave way as the head of the ridged silicone popped in. Lawson threw his head back and moaned loudly, and she continued to push into him. He actually _whined_ , feeling every inch as she slid the dildo into him, moving until her hips were flushed against his tight ass. The base of the thing rubbed against her clit and she found her hips bucking into it, which pushed the cock into him.

“Oh _God_ , do that again!” He gasped, panting and moaning.

So she did. She pulled out and pushed right back in, a bit clumsy but it seemed to do the job well as Lawson made the same strangled noise. He leaked pre-cum onto her bed sheets, hands fisting into the white fabric and pulling as she repeated the motion once more. He pulled up the corners like he did in her fantasy, and she fucked into him harder for it.

Carol wasn’t a natural but her messy, somewhat stilted thrusting seemed to turn him on even more. He didn’t last much longer, not when she pushed in and ground the head of the dildo against his prostate. He nearly yelled with his orgasm, back arching as he shot a huge amount of cum all over her bed. If the sight didn’t make her slide her hand down the front of her harness, she might’ve actually been mad, but the pressure of her fingers on her clit made her cum almost instantly. She fell forward onto his sweaty back, breasts pressing against him, and moaned as orgasm crashed around her in waves.

“Oh my God,” She panted. “We have to do that again.”

And she knew that the wordless sound he gave was his way of agreeing with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
